The Battle City 24 Hours
by Phenomuk
Summary: Kiaba comes up with an even better idea. 24 hours non stop duelling. Who will gain the most Locator cards (Just updated. Forgot a chapter. Please Review)
1. Characters

Yugi Motto  
  
Yugi is the boy born to play Duel monsters. An expert in the game and a kind hearted boy, always willing to help his friends and at times his enemies. He bears the Millenium Puzzle that contains the spirit of a 5000 year old Pharaoh who helps and guides Yugi. Yugi believes in the Heart of the Cards and that philosphy has never failed him and neither has the Dark Magician. He currently lives with his Grandpa in the Game Shop in Domino  
  
Yami  
  
Yami is the 5000 year old spirit that lives within the Millennium Puzzle. He is wise, confident, full of courage, smart and a master Duellist. Formally known as the King of Games he too believes in the heart of the cards. He is relentless when he duels and he has little tolerance for those who do not duel with honour and he never backs down from a challenge, from anyone  
  
Seto Kiaba  
  
Kiaba is a Multi-Billionaire and the owner of one largest businesses in the world. He has a large ego, short temper and is very arrogant. But his heart lies in the game of Duel monsters. A former World Champion and a master duellist. He was an orphan with his little brother Mokuba after their parents died they were adopted by Gozaburo Kiaba after Seto defeated him in a chess match. He is also Yugi's greatest opponent but he shares rivalries with Michael Kernaghan, Darren Coey and Nicola Mc Caughy but he respects Yugi as an opponent  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
Joey is a former street fighter, very rough and quite tough. He is a student of Yugi's grandpa in duel monsters and has become rather good at it. He is a loyal friend to Yugi, Tea and Tristan and he will never give up in a duel or anything else he does, as long as he remembers his sister, Serenity. He too believes in the heart of the cards and that combined with his rate of improvement can see him become a great duellist  
  
Michael Kernaghan  
  
Michael is a smaller scale version of Kiaba. He is tough, arrogant, and has a big ego. He is also a master duellist with his deck of Dark monsters and he has won quite a lot of tournaments in the Duellist Circuit, beating the likes of Seto Kiaba and even Yugi. He is a good friend of Kiaba and his main opponent is Darren Coey. He too believes in the heart of the cards, but he doesn't have as much faith as Yugi but he could learn from Yugi's example  
  
Darren Coey  
  
Darren is just like Michael and Kiaba but his hatred is turned towards them both. He has one good friend, Stephen Reynolds and just like Michael and Kiaba, he is an expert duellist with his arsenal of fire monsters and he has taken on and beaten the best. He doesn't believe in the heart of the cards, and he only uses his skill. Darren is stubborn and is in constant competition with Michael Kernaghan  
  
Nicola Mc Caughy  
  
Nicola is a free spirited girl, beautiful and seemingly sweet on the outside, but she is tough and has quite a dark personality and that is reflected in her deck of Zombie monsters. She has one of the most powerful decks among the elites but her lack of belief in the Heart of the Cards is her downfall. Her main rivals are Michael and Kiaba. She has crossed Darren a few times in tournaments and won some of the best tournaments  
  
Stephen Reynolds  
  
Stephen is Darren's best friend. A very dark looking man and a personality that doesn't exactly match. His deck specialises in Dragon monsters and he basically keeps himself to himself. He is a great duellist and has progressed quite far in major tournaments but has put one to his name yet. He may do so soon 


	2. Battle City 24

The Battle City 24  
  
Bandit Keith was in town and he was looking for Darren. He bumped into someone  
  
"Watch where you're going, dweeb!"  
  
It was Andrew Halliday  
  
"Hey I know you. You're a European champion?"  
  
"Was, and your the former Intercontinental Champion. I'm up for a duel"  
  
"Agreed. Two locator cards!"  
  
The scanners came up at 2000. Andrew drew first  
  
"Axe Raider (1700/1150) in attack mode and a monster face down in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
"I'll summon Guardian of the throne room (1650/1600) and equip it with 7 completed increasing his attack power by 700. And one card face down. Take out his Axe Raider!"  
  
Andrew's monster was blown to pieces and his life points dropped to 1350. Andrew drew again  
  
"First I'll flip the Armed Ninja (300/300) to destroy that 7 completed Card"  
  
Andrew's Ninja appeared and he put a knife through the card  
  
"Then I play Exchange"  
  
Keith showed Andrew his hand  
  
"I'll take Ultimate Offering"  
  
Andrew walked over and he took it off him. Keith took Millennium shield. They returned to their places  
  
"I'll now use the Ultimate offering to summon Skull Mariner (1600/900) and then I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Sword Hunter (2450/1700) in attack mode!"  
  
Andrew's life points dropped to 850.   
  
"Take out his Guardian of the Throne!"  
  
Andrew's monster slashed down Keith's monster and his life points dropped to 1200.  
  
"I'll finish with a card face down"  
  
Keith drew his next card  
  
"I'll flip my face down card, Monster Reborn to revive my Guardian of the Throne room then I'll use the Ultimate offering to summon Giga Tech wolf (1200/1400), then my Launcher Spider (2200/2500) in defence mode. And finally another 7 Completed to juice up his Defence to 3200 and a final card face down"  
  
Andrew smiled  
  
"Face down card activate. Attack and Receive. With this card you take 700 life points damage"  
  
Keith's life points dropped to 700, then to 350  
  
"What? This should be over"  
  
Keith revealed a face down card  
  
"Chop Block. It halves any damage done to my life points."  
  
"No matter. I'll pass for now"  
  
Keith smiled  
  
"I'll place my Launcher Spider into attack mode and I'll juice his attack this time with 7 Completed!"  
  
"Oh uh"  
  
Keith's monster's attack points were increased to 2900.   
  
"Then I'll summon Cannon Solider (1400/1300) in defence mode and a card face down. Launcher Spider attack!"  
  
Keith's monsters fired a load of missiles but they all came back at his monster and his monster was destroyed  
  
"What happened!"  
  
The face up card was Magical Cylinder  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"And now one card face down, Sword Hunter attack him now!"  
  
Andrew's monster was about to finish his Cannon Soldier when it was blocked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gravity Bind. Stops all monster with more than 4 stars from attacking"  
  
Keith drew  
  
"I'll now sacrifice my monster to summon your Millennium Shield… (0/3000)"  
  
This monster was summoned but it fell into a hole  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Egataboon, Keith"  
  
"Next, block attack"  
  
Andrew's Sword Hunter was placed into defence mode. Andrew drew  
  
"One card face down"  
  
"Ok, I now summon Gradius (1200/800). I then play Cyclon Laser and Litter Removal to double my monsters attack power and the attack points will be taken from your life points. Gradius hit him down!"  
  
Keith's monster was about to attack when it was blocked  
  
"What?"  
  
"I now have my own Gravity Bind. And now I play Remove Trap, to get rid of yours and your monster is destroyed thanks to the effect of your Litter Removal. I'll place my Sword Hunter back into attack mode. Sword Hunter, finish him!!"  
  
Keith as struck down and he fell to the ground. His life points dropped to 0  
  
"How! A rank Amateur defeated me!"  
  
Andrew walked to him  
  
"Your locator cards"  
  
Keith gave him his cards and he ran off. Andrew walked to the official's booth  
  
"I have 4 locator cards"  
  
The Official typed into his computer  
  
"Ok that puts you in first…no tied first"  
  
Andrew looked around  
  
"Who else won one"  
  
Darren was just starting his first duel against a new player, Phil   
  
"Ok Darren, two locator cards on this match"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
Phil drew first  
  
"I summon the Pale Beast (1500/1200) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Darren drew  
  
"Darkfire Soldier (1700/1150) in attack mode and the Equip card, Salamandra to increase my monsters attack power to 2400! Take out his Pale Beast"  
  
Phil smiled  
  
"Face down card, Waboku!"  
  
Darren's attack was blocked and Phil drew again  
  
"I'll place a monster in defence mode and place my Pale Beast in defence mode as well"  
  
Darren drew  
  
"I'll place a card face down and make my monster attack your face down card!"  
  
Darren's monster sliced the card to pieces but Phil smiled  
  
"Thank you. I now summon Master and Expert (1200/1000), then I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon Garnecia Elefantis (2400/2000) in attack mode and equip him with the Horn of the Unicorn. Attack his Darkfire Soldier now!"  
  
Darren's monster was electrocuted and his life points dropped to 600. Darren drew again  
  
"One monster in defence mode"  
  
"Now I summon Milas Radiant (300/250) in attack mode and it raises my Garnecia Elefantis attack power by another 500 points, making its overall attack strength 3600! Attack his face down card!"  
  
Darren's monster was cut down. It was the UFO Turtle (1400/1200)  
  
"Milas, hit his life points directly!"  
  
Darren was knocked back a bit by the hit of Phil's monsters. His life points dropped to 300. Darren drew  
  
"I'll summon a monster in defence mode, thanks to the ability of my UFO Turtle. Then I'll summon another monster face down and finally I'll remove one monster from my graveyard to summon another monster face down in defence mode"  
  
"Quite a defence you have. I'll summon a monster in defence mode and my Garnecia Elefantis will attack your face down card on the left!"  
  
Phil's monster sliced through the card and Lady Assailant of the Flames (1500/1000) appeared   
  
"What?"  
  
"Now I get to remove three cards from play to take down 800 of your life points!"  
  
Fireballs came down and they hit Phil, taking his life points down to 1200  
  
"And I play Emperors Holiday, which negates your Horn of the Unicorn and now it gets fun. I sacrifice both my monsters to summon The Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)!"  
  
Darren's favourite monster appeared on the field  
  
"Take out his face down card!"  
  
Darren's monster burnt the card to a crisp and Nimble Momonga (1000/100) appeared. Phil smiled  
  
"Thank you, now I gain an extra 1000 life points"  
  
His life points dropped to 200  
  
"What?"  
  
Phil looked up and he saw Darren with a card face up  
  
"Bad Reaction to Somochi. It turns all life point increases into decreases. And now, Tyrant Dragon, finish his monster!"  
  
Darren's Dragon burnt the monster to ashes and Phil's life points dropped to 0. Phil fell on his back and Darren was standing over him. Phil gave him his locator cards. Darren walked off  
  
"Loser"  
  
He walked to an officials booth  
  
"Yeah I just saw that one, some duelling"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Well you are now tied first with 4 others"  
  
Darren walked off  
  
Nicola was standing on a bridge over looking the river. Some man walked past her and he stood beside her  
  
"Nice view, isn't it?"  
  
"If you're into that thing"  
  
"And I take it you are?"  
  
"No. I'm just here taking a break"  
  
"From duelling? How many locator cards?"  
  
"4"  
  
"Same here"  
  
"Oh, who'd you beat, Joey Wheeler?"  
  
"Him. He's a good duellist and besides I beat a former Regional champion"  
  
"Good for you"  
  
"Well if you think you're so tuff, take me on now"  
  
Nicola smiled  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"4 locator cards. Who ever wins this one, goes into first place"  
  
"Yeah, but after 12 hours we'll be shooting blanks"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"After 12 hours, no one is told their position"  
  
They readied their disks and their decks. Nicola drew first  
  
"One monster in defence mode and a card face down"  
  
Matt drew  
  
"First I summon Bean Soldier (1400/1300) then I play Insect Imitation. I can then sacrifice my Bean Soldier to summon Queen of Autumn leaves (1800/1500) in attack mode. I'll attack your face down card!"  
  
Matt's monster attacked but the Castle of Dark Illusions appeared (930/1930)  
  
"No!"  
  
Matt's monster attacked but nothing happened. Matt's life points dropped to 1870. Nicola drew her card  
  
"Dream Clown (1200/900) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Matt drew his card  
  
"I now summon Evil Seed (1700/1200) in attack mode and I'll make him attack your Dream Clown"  
  
Matt's monster was about to attack when it turned and attacked Matt's Queen of Autumn Leaves. Nothing happened but   
  
Nicola lost 100 life points  
  
"What happened"?  
  
Nicola had a card face up on the field  
  
"Redirection. When my opponent declares an attack I get to make it attack a monster on your side of the field but of course I get the damage done to my life points. And now I'll play Monster Slayer to put five monsters from my deck into my graveyard"  
  
She looked at her deck and discarded 5 into the graveyard  
  
"Then I flip my Dream clown into defence mode to destroy your Queen of Autumn Leaves"  
  
Matt's monster was destroyed   
  
"And next I'll sacrifice them both to summon the Dark Necromancer(2400/2000) in attack mode!"  
  
A ghostly like Creature appeared on the field   
  
"Oh damn"  
  
"And I'll further increase his power by 300 with the Dark Energy Magic card. Necromancer, attack!"  
  
Matt's monster, Evil seed was taken out and his life points dropped to 1000. Matt drew his card  
  
"I play Exchange"  
  
Nicola walked to Matt and she took Soul Exchange. Matt took Crass Clown. Nicola walked back to her place  
  
"And now I summon the Crass Clown (1350/1400) in attack mode and Monster Reborn to revive your Dream Clown"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Polymerisation, fuse them into Bickuribox (2300/200)!"  
  
Nicola was stunned  
  
"Then I play Collected Power to bring your Dark Energy to my monster. Bickuribox, slice and dice her monster!"  
  
Bickuribox pulled out an axe from its mouth and sliced down Nicola's monster, dropping her life points to 1800. Nicola smiled  
  
"You've made it past the gate Matt. But this must end now. I play Soul Exchange"  
  
Matt's Bickuribox was taken and Nicola's monster also. Then The Undertaker (2000/1200) appeared on the field  
  
"I'm finished"  
  
"Yes you are. Undertaker attack!"  
  
Matt was knocked off his feet and his life points dropped to 0. Nicola walked to Matt  
  
"Your Locator cards"  
  
Matt handed her his 4 locator cards.   
  
"Thanks"  
  
She walked off  
  
Kiaba was in the Kiaba Corp office, looking at the board of duellists  
  
"Well. It seems Nicola is on top with 8 locator cards, impressive. And Yugi is still on Two. Michael just won his first duel as has Darren and it looks like Bandit Keith is out already. He is slipping in his old age"  
  
Mokuba was standing beside him  
  
"If you want to win Seto you have to get duelling as well. And as the Battle City Commissioner I am ordering you to leave the building"  
  
Seto smiled  
  
"Ok Mr Commissioner. I'm going"  
  
He walked out  
  
Michael was in the park having a drink. He looked at his watch  
  
"Two hours gone and I already have 8 locator cards. Shouldn't be too hard to pick up some more"  
  
Michael looked behind him and he saw Chan duelling  
  
"Perfect, this for the all out lead"  
  
Michael walked to him  
  
"Chan!"  
  
Chan looked up  
  
"Well, the UK champion, been some time"  
  
"Yes. Good to see you. How many locator cards you got?"  
  
"4"  
  
"Great. I am up for a duel"  
  
"I accept"  
  
They readied their decks and their duel disks and the scanners read 2000. Michael drew first  
  
"Ok Chan. I summon the Headless Knight (1450/1700) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Chan drew  
  
"I summon the Beautiful Headhuntress (1600/800) in attack mode and two cards face down as well. Then I activate the field card, Gaia power to increase all earth monsters by 500 attack points. Headhuntress attack!"  
  
Chan's monster sliced through Michael's and his life points dropped to 1350. Michael drew again  
  
"One monster in defence mode and a card face down"  
  
Chan drew  
  
"I now summon the Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode and I'll attack your face down card!"  
  
Chan's Celtic Guardian sliced through Michael's card, revealing the Mystic Tomato (1400/1100)  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I now can summon a dark monster, 1500 attack points or less. I summon the Illusionary Gentlemen (1500/1600) in attack mode but then I sacrifice him to summon the Patrician of Darkness (2000/1300) in attack mode! Destroy his Celtic Guardian!"  
  
Michael's monster easily destroyed Chan's monster and his life points dropped to 1900. Chan drew his card  
  
"One monster in defence mode. Headhuntress attack his Patrician of Darkness!"  
  
Michael smiled  
  
"Face down card, activate, Paralysing Potion!"  
  
Chan's monster was stopped dead  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"And now I reveal De-Spell to destroy that Field card of yours to activate my own field card. Welcome to the Haunted House!"  
  
Creepy floorboards appeared below them and ghosts began to fly around them  
  
"This card increases the attack and defence of all fiend, spirit and zombie cards by 500. Patrician of Darkness, take out his monster!"  
  
Michael's monster again, sliced down Chan's monster and his life points dropped to 1500. Chan drew again  
  
"I will flip my monster, the Armed Ninja (300/300) to destroy your face down card"  
  
Chan's monster put a dagger through it  
  
"Monster Recovery. Then I will sacrifice my Ninja to summon Freed the Matchless General (2300/1700)"  
  
Chan's monster appeared on the field  
  
'I don't get it, his monster is still weaker then mine'  
  
"And because of it special ability, no magic cards can be used against this monster and on my next turn I can pick a level 4 warrior from my deck and put him on the field"  
  
"Yes, but your monster is weaker than mine."  
  
"Simple solution. Axe of Despair"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Freed, the Matchless General. Destroy the Patrician of Darkness!"  
  
Chan's monster sliced through Michael's monster and his life points dropped to 550. Michael was drew but Chan revealed a card  
  
"Drop off!"  
  
Michael sighed and placed his card in the graveyard  
  
"I'll summon a monster in defence mode"  
  
"Excellent, now I get to use my monster special ability. I summon the Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode. But he can't attack yet so I'll wipe out that face down monster with Freed. Attack now!"  
  
Chan's monster wiped out the face down card and it was the Witch of the Black Forest (1200/1100). Michael smiled  
  
"Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200), attack mode!"  
  
Chan was shocked  
  
"How can you summon him?"  
  
"He too has a good effect. If my opponent has two monsters on the field I can summon him without a tribute. But I will also place a monster face down. And one card face down"  
  
Chan drew his card  
  
"Well now I activate, the Acid Trap hole!"  
  
Michael smiled  
  
"Flip up that monster"  
  
Michael turned the card and it was the castle of Dark Illusions (930/1930)  
  
"Excellent, that card is now destroyed"  
  
Michael's monster was blown from the field but Michael revealed his card  
  
"Michizure!"  
  
Chan's monster, Freed was destroyed  
  
"No!"  
  
"Once one of my monsters is destroyed I can destroy one of my opponents monsters."  
  
Michael drew and he laughed  
  
"Remember that card you send to the graveyard, when I drew it. I'm going to show you what card that was. Monster Reborn, come to me Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!"  
  
Michael's monster roared as it appeared on the field and Michael laughed. Chan was stunned  
  
"Red Eyes, destroy his Battle Ox!"  
  
Michael's monster blasted the Battle Ox out of the sky and Chan's life points dropped to 800  
  
"Fiend Megacyber. Finish him!"  
  
Michael's monster knocked Chan over and his life points hit 0. Michael walked over to him  
  
"That was quite a duel"  
  
Chan smiled and gave him his four locator cards and walked off  
  
Nicola was at the mall, talking with Maria  
  
"How many locator cards you got?"  
  
"10. I'm sure I'm in the lead by now"  
  
"Yeah. I only have 4."  
  
They looked around and they saw Robin  
  
"Hey Nicky, check out who's here"  
  
Nicola looked up and he saw Robin at a clothes shop  
  
"Perfect, fresh meat"  
  
Nicola stood up and walked to behind Robin and she coughed. Robin turned around  
  
"Oh, look who it is"  
  
"And there was me thinking we were ok with each other"  
  
"Well you are wrong"  
  
"Want to duel me?"  
  
Robin smiled  
  
"Absolutely. 6 Locator cards, on the line"  
  
"You've been busy"  
  
They stepped into the middle of the mall and readied their duel disks. The scanners read 2000 life points  
  
"Ok Nicola. I'll go first"  
  
Robin drew her first card  
  
"I'll summon a monster in defence mode and two cards face down"  
  
Nicola drew her card  
  
"Armoured Zombie in attack mode and three cards face down. Armoured Zombie (1500/0) attack!"  
  
Nicola's monster attacked and Robin's monster appeared. Nicola was stunned as her monsters attack did nothing and Nicola lost 200 life points bringing her down to 1800. Robin drew her next card  
  
"Ok, watch this. I activate Healing Miracle, which gives me 2000 life points, instantly"  
  
Nicola smiled  
  
"And I'll activate, Share the Wealth"  
  
Both players life points increased by 2000  
  
"Nice move. I now summon the Giant Red Sea Snake (1800/800) in attack mode!"  
  
A long red snake appeared on the field  
  
"Attack her zombie now!"  
  
Nicola's monster was destroyed and her life points dropped to 3500  
  
"And now I will sacrifice my other monster to activate my trap card, Regulation of the Tribe!"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"And I say that all Dark monsters can't attack."  
  
Robin smiled  
  
"How can you beat that?"  
  
"Oh I will! I have plenty of non dark monsters in here"  
  
Nicola drew but she sighed  
  
"A monster in defence mode"  
  
"With my trap card in play that's all you can do. I now remove one water monster in my graveyard to summon the Aqua Spirit (1600/1200). And I'll also summon the Island Turtle (1100/2000), which I'll sacrifice to keep my card in play. Then I activate the card, Ceasefire!"  
  
Nicola's monster was flipped into attack mode  
  
"The Castle of Dark Illusions (930/1390). Perfect and since Ceasefire is in play, you lose 500 life points for each effect monster on the field."  
  
Nicola dropped to 2500 life points.   
  
"And I'm not done. Giant Red Sea Snake, destroy her Castle!"  
  
Robin's monster smashed down the castle and Nicola's life points dropped to 1650.   
  
"Aqua spirit, attack her directly!"  
  
Nicola was splashed with a wave of water and her life points dropped to 50. Robin laughed  
  
"It won't be long now Nicola. You are finished!" 


	3. Night Falls on Battle City

Night Falls on Battle City  
  
Nicola smiled as she saw her card  
  
"I now Activate, Dark Hole!"  
  
All the monsters on the field were destroyed  
  
"And now I play this card, Doppelganger. And I'll copy your card, Healing Miracle to increase my life points back to 2050."  
  
Robin frowned  
  
"Then I play the Dark Magic Curtain to summon The Undertaker (2000/1200) in attack mode!"  
  
Nicola's life points dropped to 1025  
  
"And finally I play Special Occasion. This negates the effect of all cards on the field for one turn. Attack her directly now!"  
  
Robin was struck by the sword of the Undertaker and her life points dropped to 2000. Robin drew her card  
  
"I play monster Reborn to revive my Aqua Spirit (1600/1200). I'll then I play the field card, Legendary Ocean. Attack her directly now!"  
  
Nicola put up her hand  
  
"Reveal face down card, Shadow Spell!"  
  
Robin's Aqua Spirit became caught in some chains  
  
"What?"  
  
"I now summon the Dream Clown (1200/900) in attack mode. Destroy her Aqua Spirit!"  
  
Nicola's monster beat down Robin's monster and her life points dropped to 1700. Robin sneered at Nicola  
  
"I now summon Armoured Starfish (850/1400) in defence mode"  
  
"Wrong. I flip my Dream Clown to defence mode and destroy your monster!"  
  
Robin's monster was easily destroyed  
  
"And now I sacrifice my Dream Clown to summon the Patrician of Darkness (2000/1300)"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Destroy her life points my monster!"  
  
The Patrician of Darkness finished off Robin's life points and Nicola walked to her  
  
"Your locator cards"  
  
Robin gave them to Nicola  
  
"Wait a go Nicky."  
  
"That's now 16 locator cards"  
  
A few hours later, it was starting to get dark. Nicola was in the lead with 22 locator cards. Yugi in second with 19, Kiaba in third with 18. Michael and Reynolds were tied with 15 and Darren was on 14. Reynolds and Darren were in the square looking around for an opponent. They saw a crowd gathering around two duellists  
  
"Ok, my name is Chris, Spirit duellist"  
  
The girl he was facing smiled  
  
"I'm Claire. 10 locator cards on this match"  
  
"Agreed. Time to duel!"  
  
The scanners read 2000 and each player drew their cards  
  
"Ok Chris. I'll summon the Possessed Dark soul (1200/800) and two cards face down"  
  
Chris drew his card  
  
"I summon the Maharaghi (1200/1700) in attack mode and I'll equip him with Spirits calling, increasing his attack by 200"  
  
Claire sighed   
  
'Damn, I can't use my Heart of Clear water. But I still have my Offerings to the doomed card'  
  
"And I'll also place two cards face down. Attack her monster now!"  
  
Claire's monster was blown to pieces and her life points dropped to 1800. Chris's monster returned to his hand. Claire smiled  
  
'Perfect, he's wide open'  
  
"I summon the Amazon Archer (1400/1000)"  
  
"Wrong, reveal Trap hole!"  
  
Claire's monster fell into a deep hole  
  
"Damn it. I'll just place a monster face down in defence mode"  
  
Chris drew again  
  
"I play Ausura Priest (1700/1200) in attack mode and I'll attack that face down card!"  
  
Chris monster destroyed the card but it was Cyber Jar (900/900)  
  
"No!"  
  
Both monsters were destroyed and each player drew five cards. Claire summoned three monsters in defence mode. Chris summoned 4 monsters, three in attack mode. Coachroach Knight (800/900), Wall of Illusion (1000/1850) and Penguin Soldier (750/500)  
  
"Seems like your move back fired on you"  
  
Claire smiled  
  
"Wrong. I now summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300) in attack mode"  
  
Claire discarded a card from her hand and all the monsters but hers were destroyed  
  
"No!"  
  
Claire smiled  
  
"One card face down. Your move"  
  
Chris smiled  
  
"Your monster is weak and I am about to crush it. I summon another Maharaghi in attack mode and I'll attack your Jowgen!"  
  
Claire laughed  
  
"Face down card, activate! Mirror Force!"  
  
Chris monster was easily destroyed  
  
"And now I sacrifice my monster to summon the Lesser Fiend (2100/1000) in attack mode. And you my friend, are wide open for a direct attack. Lesser fiend, get me my Locator cards!"  
  
Chris was knocked down by the attack and his life points dropped to 0. Claire walked to him  
  
"Here. Now I'm only left with 4"  
  
"Then get duelling. See you round"  
  
She walked off  
  
Balfour was getting ready to face Julie along a street, which was very brightly lit. Julie smiled  
  
"What's the matter, afraid of the light?"  
  
"I am scared of nothing. Now lets duel!"  
  
The scanners read 2000 and each player drew their five cards. Dave drew first  
  
"It's not going to be ladies first. I summon Octiclops (1800/1700) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Julie drew  
  
"I play Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Swords of light appeared around Dave  
  
"Cover your eyes, it will get a little bright. I'll also summon the Spirit of Breeze (0/1800) in attack mode"  
  
Dave was confused  
  
"Attack mode with 0 attack points?"  
  
"I'll finish with a monster in defence mode. That ends my turn"  
  
Dave drew  
  
"I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode and another card face down"  
  
Julie drew and her life points rose to 3000. Dave was stunned  
  
"How!"  
  
"The effect of my Spirit of Breeze. I gain 1000 life points, each turn my monster is in attack mode. I now summon the Banisher of Light (100/2000) in defence mode. Now any monster sent to the graveyard, is removed from play"  
  
Dave drew  
  
"This and my next turn. Then I can attack. You had better be ready. I summon Mechanical Chaser (1850/800) in attack mode"  
  
"Three monsters. Impressive. But I now sacrifice my Banisher of light to summon Marie the Fallen one (1700/1200) in attack mode then I use Polymerisation"  
  
"Uh no"  
  
"Saint Joan (2800/2000), appear now!"  
  
Julie's strongest monster appeared on the field and Dave wasn't happy as Julie's life points rose to 4200.   
  
"Saint Joan, destroy his Octiclops!"  
  
Dave's monster was sliced down the centre and his life points dropped to 1000. Dave drew  
  
"I play a monster in defence mode and change the position of my other monsters into defence mode as well"  
  
Julie drew as her life points rose again to 5400  
  
"I will now attack that face down card of yours!"  
  
Dave smiled as Julie's monster split the card and something appeared on her head  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its Kiseitai (300/800). It attaches itself to your monster and gives me equal to half your monsters attack to my life points"  
  
Dave's life points rose to 2400  
  
"But wait, there's this. I play, Eternal Rest"  
  
Julie's monster was destroyed and Balfour laughed  
  
"I now place my monsters back into attack mode, since your Sword's of Revealing Light are gone. Attack her Spirit, Gemini Elf and hit her life points Mechanical Chaser!"  
  
The Gemini Elf easily destroyed Julie's monster and she was knocked back, by the attack of the Mechanical chaser, dropping her life points to 2650. Dave smiled  
  
"Its not over yet! I play Maha Vailo (1550/1400)!"  
  
Dave was surprised. Julie's life points rose to 2850  
  
"A weaker monster?"  
  
"And now I activate his special ability. I equip him with the Silver Bow and Arrow, increasing his overall attack by 800. Destroy the Mechanical Chaser!"  
  
Julie's monster easily cut through Dave's monster and his life points dropped to 1850. Dave drew again  
  
"Witches Apprentice (550/500) in defence mode"  
  
"Uh no!"  
  
"Your monsters special ability has been cancelled out. Gemini elf, destroy her monster!"  
  
Dave's monster cut down Julie's monster and her life points dropped to 2800. Julie drew  
  
"One card face down. A monster in defence mode and I activate the Dark Door"  
  
Dave rolled his eyes as Julie's life points rose to 3000  
  
"Oh well. I sacrifice my Gemini elf to summon Ushi Oni (2150/1950) in attack mode and his power is further increased by 500 points. Destroy her face down monster!"  
  
Dave's monster cut down the card and it was the Magician of Faith (300/400)  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you. Now I get to return one magic card from the graveyard to my hand. And I'll replay it. Swords of revealing Light!"  
  
"Oh great"  
  
The light Swords again surrounded Dave and his monsters. Julie drew her card   
  
"Shining Angel (1400/800), attack mode"  
  
Dave drew, Julie's life points rose again to 3200  
  
"I summon the Twin Headed Wolf (1500/1000) in attack mode. I take you know its special ability?"  
  
Julie nodded  
  
"And now I play a magic card. Force and turn"  
  
"What?"  
  
"With this card I can see one of your face down cards and choose to activate it for myself. Show me your face down card"  
  
The card came up  
  
"Perfect. I will use your Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Sword's of Revealing Light!"  
  
The swords vanished  
  
"Ushi Oni, Destroy her monster now!"  
  
Julie's monster was cut to shreds and her life points dropped to 1950. Julie smiled  
  
"Thanks. I now summon the Ancient Elf (1450/1200) in attack mode but I then sacrifice it to summon the Air Knight Parshath (1900/1400)!"  
  
Dave wasn't happy  
  
"And Dave. I activate, Exile of the Wicked!"  
  
Dave's Two headed Wolf and his Ushi Oni were destroyed, leaving Dave with the Witches Apprentice  
  
"Air Knight Parshath, destroy Dave's defence monster!"  
  
Julie's monster destroyed Dave's Witches Apprentice and his life points dropped to 950. Julie's rose again to 2150 Dave drew his card  
  
"One monster in defence mode"  
  
"Not wise, you know the ability of my monster. Attack again!"  
  
Julie's life points rose again to 2350. Again Julie's monster destroyed Dave's monster. It was the Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) and Dave's life points dropped to 150. Dave pulled out a card from his deck   
  
"I summon Cyber Soldier of the Dark World (1400/1200) in attack mode and Hiro's Shadow Scout (650/500), both in attack mode. And I also play this magic card, The Puppet Magic of the Dark Ruler. It allows me to sacrifice the monsters on the field to summon a monster from my graveyard. I choose to revive, Ushi Oni!"  
  
Dave's monster appeared back on the field and Julie was stunned  
  
"Destroy her Air Knight now!"  
  
Dave's monster again destroyed Julie's monster and her life points dropped to 2200. Julie drew and her life points rose to 2400  
  
"One monster in defence mode and Dian Keto the cure master"  
  
Julie's life points rose to 3400. Dave looked at his feet  
  
"My face down cards. I forgot about them. I activate my face down cards. Light of Intervention and Magic Jammer"  
  
Dave put a card from his hand to the graveyard and Julie's Dark door was destroyed. Julie's monster was also flipped into attack mode  
  
"No!"  
  
"I now summon La Jinn (1800/1000). Attack her now!"  
  
Dave's La Jinn destroyed her Spirit of the Harp (800/2000), dropping her life points to 2400  
  
"Ushi Oni, attack her directly!"  
  
Dave's monster struck her down and her life points dropped to 250. Julie drew her card  
  
"I play the Rain of Mercy"  
  
Both the life points of each player increased by 1000  
  
"And one monster in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Dave drew his card  
  
"One card face down. Attack my monsters!"  
  
Julie smiled   
  
Her monster was destroyed by La Jinn and his Ushi Oni was about to attack but Julie flipped up a card  
  
"Waboku!"  
  
Dave's attack was stopped as Julie drew again  
  
"I did it! Monster Reborn, bring back Saint Joan (2800/2000)!"  
  
A blast of light was given off and Saint Joan was back on the field  
  
"Destroy his La Jinn!"  
  
Dave's monster was sliced down the middle and his life points dropped to 150. Dave was angry  
  
"Next turn, you will be consumed by the light"  
  
"Darkness is stronger than the light"  
  
Dave drew his card  
  
"I guess great duellists are good at drawing the cards they need at the right time. I summon Bite Shoes (500/300)"  
  
Julie was confused  
  
"And now I play the Curse of the Masked Beast to ritual summon the Masked Beast (3200/1800)!"  
  
A hugely powerful monster appeared on the field and Balfour laughed  
  
"I have done it. And now I play Mage power! To increase my monsters attack power by 1000! The Darkness consumes the light. Attack Saint Joan now!"  
  
Dave's monster clubbed down Saint Joan and her life points hit 0 and Dave walked to her  
  
"You locator Cards"  
  
Julie handed him 6 locator cards  
  
"Excellent. Now I have 12"   
  
Dave walked off  
  
"Good duel"  
  
Andrew was in a duel with someone called Alex  
  
"Ok, 4 locator cards on this one"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
The scanners read 2000 and each player drew 5 cards. Alex drew his fist card  
  
"Ok Andrew. I summon the Mysterious Puppeteer (1000/1500) in defence mode and two cards face down"  
  
Andrew drew his card  
  
"I summon Goblin Attack force (2300/0) and two cards face down. Attack his monster now!"  
  
Andrew's monsters all attacked and destroyed Alex's monster but he smiled  
  
"Reveal face down cards. Upstart Goblin and Bad Reaction to Simochi. With upstart Goblin I get to draw another card from my deck. The downside being, you gain 1000 life points. But thanks to my trap card your life points will remain the same"  
  
Alex drew 2 cards. Andrew's life points went up but back down again.   
  
"I will place a monster face down in defence mode and I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode. I will attack your Goblin Attack Force!"  
  
All of Andrew's goblins were wiped out. Andrew smiled as he drew his card  
  
"Reveal, face down monster card. Princess of Tsurugi (900/700)"  
  
Alex's life points dropped to 1000  
  
"And now I sacrifice my monster to summon the Swamp Battleguard (1800/1500) in attack mode"  
  
Alex drew  
  
"I sacrifice my face down monster, the Armed Ninja (300/300)"  
  
The Armed Ninja appeared and threw a dagger at one of Andrew's face down cards. It was Exchange  
  
"Damn it"  
  
"Then I shall summon a monster, face down in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Andrew drew his card  
  
"One card face down and a monster in defence mode"  
  
Alex drew  
  
"Amazon Archer (1400/1000) in attack mode and a card face down"  
  
Andrew was confused  
  
'A weak monster like that on the field? But he does have that face down card. I'll have to be careful'  
  
"I will flip my face down monster and sacrifice it to summon the Lava Battleguard (1550/1800) in attack mode!"  
  
Both of Andrew's monsters attack points increased by 500.   
  
"And I will now attack your Amazon Archer!"  
  
Andrew's monster were ready to attack but they were both wrapped up in chains  
  
"What?"  
  
Alex had a card face up  
  
"Acunine with chain. It stops your monsters from attacking and raises a monster of my choosing attack points by 500. But since I can't equip it to Gearfried my Amazon isn't strong to take your monsters on, but I can hold you at bay. Cause now I reveal my second face down card and my face down monster card. Labyrinth Wall (0/3000) and Magical Labyrinth! So now I can summon the mighty Wall Shadow (1600/3000) in defence mode!"  
  
Andrew stood back as a large wall appeared before him but the Shadow Ghoul was no were to be seen  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Inside the wall and every time you summon a monster my monster can attack it, even if it's in defence mode"  
  
Andrew drew his card and he smiled  
  
"Well, what happens if he attacks a stronger monster than himself? One card face down. I sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Sword Hunter (2450/1700)!"  
  
Andrew's strongest monster appeared on the field but Alex smiled  
  
"Attack Wall Shadow!"  
  
Alex's monster attacked and Andrew's Sword Hunter's attack points dropped to 850  
  
"What! No way!"  
  
"Yes and now I will end this duel. Attack Gearfried!"  
  
Andrew smiled  
  
"Reveal face down cards. Megamorph and Reinforcements!"  
  
The attack points of the Sword Hunter increased to 2300 and Gearfried was destroyed. Alex's life points dropped to 500. Alex drew his card   
  
"I summon Jago the Ninja Warrior (500/300)"  
  
"Jago?"  
  
"Yes and watch this"  
  
Jago's attack points rose to 3150  
  
"What!"  
  
"This monster gains half of the combined attack points of all warriors on the field. Including my opponents. Jago, attack his Sword Hunter!"  
  
Jago sliced through Andrew's monster and his life points dropped to 1500. Andrew drew his card  
  
"Monster Reborn, revive my Sword Hunter!"  
  
Andrew's monster reappeared on the field  
  
"That won't do much"  
  
"Either you are stupid or naïve. I play the A Force!"  
  
The Sword Hunters attack points rose to 3250  
  
"And I will also summon Axe Raider (1700/1150) in attack mode. Destroy his Jago!"  
  
The Sword Hunter slashed down Alex's monster, dropping his life points to 400  
  
"Axe Raider. Finish his Amazon off!"  
  
Andrew's Axe Raider, cut down through the Amazon Archer and Alex's life points dropped to 0. Alex sighed  
  
"Damn it"  
  
Alex walked to Andrew  
  
"Your locator cards"  
  
Andrew smiled  
  
"12 Locator cards in total"  
  
Andrew looked at his watch and it was 10:34  
  
"Great, still time to find out my position"  
  
Andrew walked to an official's booth  
  
"I saw that duel, not bad"  
  
"Thanks. That's 12 locator cards. Where do I stand?"  
  
"Well Mc Caughy is on 26. Seto Kiaba is on 22; Yugi Motto is on 22 as well. Michael Kernaghan is on 20 and Stephen Reynolds and Darren Coey are tied on 15  
  
"Damn, quite a way off"  
  
He walked off  
  
Chris was at the docks and he saw a duel   
  
"Tyrant Dragon, finish him!"  
  
Darren's dragon unleashed a wave of fire at his opponent and his life points dropped to 0. Darren walked to the boy  
  
"Your 4 locator cards"  
  
The boy, shaking gave him his locator cards and he ran off. Darren turned around and Chris was there  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You like picking on little kids?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"It just seems to sad that you can't find anyone your own size to pick on"  
  
Darren turned to him  
  
"I hear a challenge. 10 locator cards!"  
  
"Agreed. I have 12"  
  
"A lot to wager. I have 19"  
  
"Then lets duel!"  
  
The scanners read 2000 and each player drew five cards. Darren drew his first card  
  
"Ok I'm first. I summon the Giga Tech Wolf (1200/1400) in attack mode and one card face down"  
  
Chris smiled and drew his card  
  
"I activate, Cold wave"  
  
"Terrific!"  
  
Darren's card became frozen  
  
"Now you can't use that card for this turn. Now I summon Fushi No Tori (1200/0) in attack mode. Then I activate the Spring of Rebirth, so every time a spirit monster returns to my hand I get 500 life points. And one more card face down. Attack his Giga Tech Wolf now!"  
  
Chris' monster easily cut through Darren's monster and his life points dropped to 1800 while Chris' life points rose to 2500 as his monster returned to his hand. Darren drew his card and he smiled  
  
"Cards like that can be rather dangerous. You don't have anything to defend your life points with"  
  
Chris just smiled  
  
"I now summon Fire Kraken (1600/1500) in attack mode"  
  
Darren's monster fell into a large hole  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trap hole!"  
  
Darren was horrified but he then smiled  
  
"Why didn't I think of this before? I play Vengeful Bog Spirit!"  
  
Chris was stunned  
  
"No! Now my monsters won't be able to attack!"  
  
"Exactly, since your monsters only remain on the field for one turn, they have to wait a turn before attacking"  
  
Chris wasn't happy as he drew. He then smiled  
  
"I summon the Stern Mystic (1500/1200) in attack mode"  
  
Darren raised his eyebrows  
  
"Seems like you don't only have spirit monsters."  
  
"Oh don't you worry. I have plenty more surprises for you!" 


	4. The Blind Game

The Blind Game  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"Darkfire Soldier 2 (1700/1150) in attack mode and now I can activate my face down card. Offerings to the Doomed!"  
  
Chris' monster was destroyed and Darren smiled  
  
"My turns over"  
  
Chris drew his card   
  
"I place a monster in defence mode"  
  
Darren drew his card   
  
"I now summon Darkfire Soldier 1 (1700/1100) and play Polymerisation to form The Darkfire General! (2500/2000)"  
  
A huge man in flames appeared  
  
"Amazing monster. But since your Bog is still in play you can't attack yet"  
  
"I know that you fool"  
  
Chris drew his card  
  
"I'll place another card face down in defence mode"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"Perfect. I play Stop Defence!"  
  
Both of Chris' monsters were placed into attack mode  
  
"The Magician of Faith. (300/400) Perfect target. Go Darkfire General. Destroy his monster!"  
  
Darren's monster easily burnt down Chris' monster and his life points dropped to 300. Darren smiled  
  
"I now play Monster Reborn to revive your Darkfire Soldier then I'll sacrifice both my monsters to summon Cervantes (2000/2000)!"  
  
A ghost like monster appeared on the field  
  
"And I play Spiritualistic Energy Settle Machine to make my monster remain on the field"  
  
Darren smiled  
  
"Strong monster, but it isn't strong enough to take on my monster"  
  
"Who said I was going to take it on?"  
  
Chris' monster disappeared  
  
"What?"  
  
Chris smiled  
  
"Its my monsters special ability. It can place it self into Invisible mode. Where it can't be destroyed by monster attacks and you can't attack my life points either. The downside being that my monster only have 1000 attack points so attacking you would end me"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"I remove one fire monster from my graveyard to summon the Spirit of Flames (1700/1000) then I summon Cinder (1400/1500) both in attack mode! And a card face down"  
  
Chris drew his card  
  
"Finally. I did it. I play De-spell to get rid of the Vengeful Bog Spirit"  
  
Darren's card vanished  
  
""And now I can summon my Spirits again. I summon the Inaba White Rabbit (700/500) in attack mode. Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The Rabbit bit at Darren and his life points dropped to 1100  
  
"I'll finish with a card face down and place my Cervantes in defence mode"  
  
Darren drew his next card  
  
"Excellent. I now sacrifice both my monsters so that I can summon the Tyrant Dragon! (2900/2500)"  
  
Darren's monster roared as it appeared on the field  
  
"Tyrant Dragon, take out his White Rabbit!"  
  
Darren's Darkfire General was placed into defence mode and Chris' Cervantes was placed into attack mode and his White Rabbit into defence mode  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Zero Gravity. It changes the position of all monsters on the field."  
  
Chris saw Darren's monster was still in attack mode"  
  
"What, that can't be"  
  
Darren smiled  
  
"Tyrant Dragon negates any trap cards played against it. And I think it's my turn. I play Special Occasion"  
  
Chris' Cervantes reappeared  
  
"No!"  
  
"Tyrant Dragon, finish off his monster!"  
  
Darren's monster easily destroyed Chris' monster and his life points dropped to 0   
  
Joey was at a truck yard as he heard from someone that there were some duels happening there.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
He heard something and he turned around  
  
"Come on out. I am not in the mood for playing hide and seek"  
  
Joey heard something on the top of a truck carriage  
  
"Who's up there?"  
  
Joey jumped unto the top of the carriage and he saw a man standing on the other side  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Bernard, the Spell casters duellist"  
  
The truck started up and began to drive  
  
"Hey, what's going on!"  
  
"This is our field Joey. And once I defeat you I'll crash the truck and send you from the Battle City 24 hours tournament!"  
  
Joey smiled  
  
"Well bud, you aren't going to put me out"  
  
"Put up your locator cards"  
  
"10"  
  
"Matched. Now lets duel!"  
  
They readied their duel disks and their decks. Bernard drew first  
  
"I'll summon the Aqua Madoor in defence mode and two cards face down"  
  
Joey smiled and he was about to draw his hand  
  
"Hold on there Joey, reveal Time Seal!"  
  
"Ah man. I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) and I'll also play two cards face down"  
  
Bernard drew again  
  
"I'll now sacrifice my Aqua Madoor (1200/200) to summon Invitation to a Dark Sleep (2000/1800)"  
  
Bernard's monster appeared and Joey's Gearfried began to glow  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Your monster is now paralysed and it can't attack. I'll now play this card, Yami to increase his power by 200 points. Destroy his Gearfried now!"  
  
Bernard's monster easily took down Joey's monster and his life points dropped to 1600.   
  
"I will finish with a card face down"  
  
Joey drew his card  
  
"First I summon Gemini Elf. (1900/900) Then I play malevolent nuzzler to increase my monsters attack power to 2600. I'll also place two more cards face down. Attack his monster!"  
  
Joey's monster was glowing again  
  
"Remember Joey. You can't attack with one monster on the field. So I'll take my turn"  
  
Bernard drew  
  
"I now summon A Man with Wdjat (1600/1600)"  
  
"What the heck is that thing?"  
  
"A good monster with a great effect. For each of my turns I can see one of your set cards on the field. But I will pass my turn for now"  
  
Joey thought  
  
'Ok. Two monsters on the field, maybe a dark hole would help me. But I have to make it more damaging than that. And how knows what that face down card is. He's kept it there for a while, maybe waiting to spring it on me'  
  
He drew his card and he smiled  
  
"I'll place another card face down and summon Warrior De Grepher (1700/1600)"  
  
Bernard drew his next card and he thought  
  
'Perfect. Three pieces of Exodia'  
  
"I now summon the Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) in defence mode. And I'll use my Man with Wdjat special ability to let me see one of your face down cards. That one"  
  
He pointed at the far left. It came face up  
  
"Alright. Eternal Rest. I will activate Force and Turn"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What and see for yourself"  
  
Joey's magic card was activated and his Gemini Elf was destroyed  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes and now I will destroy your second monster. Go Man with Wdjat!"  
  
"Hold it there bud. I play Reliable Guardian!"  
  
Bernard's monster attacked but it was blocked. Neither monster was destroyed but Bernard lost 500 life points dropping him to 1500  
  
"Thought you would have known better Bernard. You see good enough to know the more face down cards, the stupider you are to attack"  
  
Joey drew his card  
  
"Awesome. I now sacrifice my Warrior to summon Jinzo (2400/1500)!"  
  
Joey's hugely tall machine monster appeared on the field and Bernard wasn't happy  
  
"Jinzo, decline his Invitation to the Dark Sleep!"  
  
Jinzo wiped out Bernard's monster and his life points dropped to 1300. Bernard drew his next card  
  
"I activate my face down card. Graceful Charity"  
  
Bernard drew three cards and he discarded two of them. Joey looked around  
  
"We are heading out of town?"  
  
"Yes. The loser will have a hard time getting back before the tournament is over"  
  
"Not if I finish you quickly"  
  
"I now sacrifice my Witch of the Black Forest to summon a monster in defence mode. And I get to move a monster with 1500 defence points or less into my hand"  
  
Bernard looked through his deck and he picked one out. He shuffled his deck and looked at Joey. He thought to himself  
  
'4 pieces. Just one more to go and I know how to get it.'  
  
"You move"  
  
Joey drew his card  
  
"I'll remove an earth monster from my graveyard to summon the Rock Spirit (1700/1000) in attack mode then I'll sacrifice it to summon the Swamp Battleguard (1800/1500) in attack mode. Jinzo, take out his face down card!"  
  
Jinzo attacked but nothing happened  
  
"What?"  
  
The Illusionist Faceless Mage (1200/2200) appeared with 2400 defence points  
  
"With the power of Yami behind him, my mage is as strong defence as Jinzo's attack"  
  
Bernard drew his card   
  
"I'll summon a monster in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Joey looked at Bernard  
  
"Ok I'll just attack your face down monster with the Swamp Battleguard!"  
  
Joey's monster broke the card to pieces. It was a Morphing Jar (700/500)  
  
"Uh no!"  
  
Bernard folded away his hand and drew the same amount of cards he had. He then laughed  
  
"At last. I have done it Joey"  
  
Joey discarded his hand and drew the amount he had. Bernard drew his next card and he laughed even more  
  
"This is the end. I now play Card destruction!"  
  
Again both players folded away their hands and drew the same amount they threw away  
  
"And now Joey. I play my face down card, Contract with Exodia!"  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"Since I have all pieces of Exodia in the graveyard I can summon a different kind of Exodia. Behold, Exodia Necross! (1800/0)"  
  
A black version of Exodia appeared on the field with 1800 attack points  
  
"Ha, my Jinzo can wipe it out, no problem!"  
  
"But it's my turn. Exodia, destroy his Swamp Battleguard!"  
  
Exodia gave a thunderous punch to the Battleguard and it was destroyed  
  
"What! That should have been a draw!"  
  
Exodia's attack points rose to 2800  
  
"What, no way!"  
  
Bernard laughed  
  
"You can't win Wheeler!"  
  
Wheeler looked at his deck and he drew his card  
  
"Damn it. A monster in defence mode as well as my Jinzo"  
  
Bernard drew his card  
  
"I'll just attack your Jinzo with Exodia. Attack!"  
  
Jinzo was blown to pieces. Joey was stunned as Exodia's attack power rose to 3800  
  
'There is one card in my deck that can save me. But my life points aren't low enough for it to work. But maybe this card can help'  
  
Joey drew his card and he laughed  
  
"I did it! I play Pot of Greed to let me draw two new cards"  
  
Joey drew two cards  
  
"Yes. I did it again! First I play Near Suicide. To drop my life points by 1000"  
  
His life points dropped to 600  
  
"Then I play Monster Reborn to revive my Jinzo. And now I activate, Mega Morph!"  
  
A seal appeared beneath Jinzo and its attack points rose to 4800  
  
"Uh no!"  
  
"And finally I place my Battleguard back into attack mode. Jinzo, wipe out his Exodia!"  
  
Jinzo blasted Exodia to pieces and Bernard's life points dropped to 300  
  
"Swamp Battleguard. Finish him!"  
  
Joey's monster hit Bernard down and his life points hit 0  
  
"Stop this truck!"  
  
The trunk stopped and Joey was thrown forwards. He stood up and walked to Bernard  
  
"Your locator cards"  
  
Bernard gave them to him and Joey smiled  
  
"20 Locator cards. Perfect. Now lets get back to Battle City now!"  
  
Kiaba was in his chopper looking around  
  
"Seems like everyone is having a good time. But I need to get some more locator cards. I'm sure Nicola is still on top"  
  
Kiaba looked down and he saw a tall man looking around  
  
"Put the chopper down now!"  
  
The chopper quickly set down and Kiaba jumped out to face the man he saw  
  
"Seto Kiaba"  
  
"You want to face me now?"  
  
The man smiled  
  
"Sure. I'd love to go up against the man with the Blue Eyes White Dragons. It will be a test for the Iron Wall Deck. I am Kane"  
  
They readied their decks and drew five cards  
  
"5 Locator cards on this match"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"I will go first Kiaba. I set a monster in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Kiaba drew his card  
  
"The Mystic Clown in attack mode. And I lay one card face down. Attack his face down monster now!"  
  
The Earthbound Spirit appeared and Kiaba's monster was blocked and Kiaba lost 500 life points  
  
"I must say, for a pro like yourself that was foolish"  
  
"If I'm so professional, don't you think my plans would always be planned?"  
  
Kane ignored him and drew his card  
  
"I will now sacrifice my Earthbound Spirit (500/2000) to summon another monster in defence mode, face down"  
  
Kiaba drew his card  
  
'His monster is back to face down, so my magic card won't work. I'll have to draw him out again and my guess is, his face down monster could finish me if I attack. But the Judge Man could help me out there'  
  
"I sacrifice my Mystic clown to summon the Judge Man (2200/1500) in attack mode. Attack his face down monster now!"  
  
Kiaba's monster attacked but again it was blocked and Kiaba life points dropped to 700  
  
"What are you trying to do?"  
  
"You will see. Just play"  
  
Kane drew his card  
  
"I can't summon anything for now, but I will play this, paralysing potion to stop your Judge man from attacking"  
  
"No problem. Just to see your ultimate defence crumble. I play Fissure!"  
  
A hand came up and brought down Kane's Millennium shield (0/3000)  
  
"No!"  
  
"And now I summon the Mystic Horseman (1300/1550). Attack his life points directly!"  
  
The Mystic Horseman easily struck at Kane's life points, which dropped to 700. Kane drew his card  
  
"I summon another monster in defence mode and two cards face down"  
  
Kiaba smiled  
  
"I will attack with the Judge Man!"  
  
Kane smiled  
  
"Go face down cards. Curse of Fiend and Shield and Sword!"  
  
Kiaba's monsters were placed into defence mode and Kane's monster was the Mystical Elf (800/2000) in attack mode. Her attack power became 2000  
  
"Destroy Kiaba's Judge Man!"  
  
The Mystical easily destroyed Kiaba's monster  
  
"Then I play another trap card. Zero Gravity. So my monster is placed back into defence mode and your Mystic Clown (1550/1000) is back in attack mode"  
  
"I must say Kane. I am impressed but this game is over. I summon the Lord of Dragons (1200/1100) in attack mode then I play the Flute of summoning Dragon to summon two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons! (3000/2500)"  
  
Kiaba's monster roared as they appeared on the field but Kane wasn't worried much  
  
"I'll also place one card face down. Attack his Mystical Elf!"  
  
The Blue Eyes easily demolished Kane's monster  
  
"Blue Eyes, finish him!"  
  
The second Blue Eyes fired but it came into a Cylinder and came right back out at the Blue Eyes. Kiaba smiled  
  
"Reveal face down card. Negate attack!"  
  
A small shield blocked the attack and Kane smiled  
  
"Impressive move"  
  
Kane was about to draw when Kiaba held up his hand  
  
"Who said I was finished"  
  
Kane saw Kiaba's Lord of Dragon's still on the field  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Lord of Dragon's finish the duel!"  
  
Kane was knocked off his feet by the attack of the Lord of Dragons and his life points hit 0. Kiaba walked to Kane  
  
"Not bad Kane. Your cards please"  
  
Kane gave Kiaba his locator cards  
  
"Perfect. I now have 30 Locator Cards. I'm bound to be in the lead by now"  
  
Michael was walking past a construction site and he heard a duel happening on one of the floors of the uncompleted apartment block. He walked up the steps and he saw Sean and a new duellist called James. Sean was duelling Hans Palo the German Champion  
  
"And now. Buster Blader. Finish his life points!"  
  
Sean's strongest monster knocked down Hans and his life points hit 0. Sean walked to him  
  
"You know what I want"  
  
Hans gave Sean 7 locator cards and he ran off. Michael smiled and he clapped  
  
"Very nice Sean. Who knows how you got that Buster Blader on the field"  
  
"Cause I am a highly skilled duellist."  
  
Michael walked closer to him  
  
"Care to show me these so called skills"  
  
"Damn right I do"  
  
A voice came from behind them  
  
"How about a double duel?"  
  
They all turned to see Nicola there. Michael smiled  
  
"I'm in for that"  
  
James stepped forward  
  
"Tag team is it. Both players' life points must reach 0 before a victory can be declared. If there is only one winner that winner takes all opponents locator cards"  
  
"No, one loses, they both lose"  
  
Sean smiled  
  
"Fair enough. 7 Cards on the line"  
  
They all held them up. They readied their decks and their disks. Sean drew first  
  
"I play a monster in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"I summon the Headless Knight (1450/1700) in attack mode, a monster in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
James drew his first card  
  
"I summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in attack mode and the Troop Dragon (700/800) in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Nicola drew as well  
  
"I summon the Dream Clown (1200/900) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Sean drew again  
  
"I summon the Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) in defence mode"  
  
"Damn, now he gets 1000 life points every turn"  
  
"True. I'll place another card face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"Not if I take it out first. I sacrifice my Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) to summon the Patrician of Darkness (2000/1300) in attack mode"  
  
Michael's vampire like creature appeared on the field. Michael took his deck and looked for a monster. He picked out the fiend Megacyber.   
  
"I will attack Sean's Dancing Fairy!"  
  
Michael's monster easily took down Sean's monster. James drew his card  
  
"I sacrifice my Troop Dragon to summon Invitation to the Dark Sleep (2000/1800) and I can summon another Troop Dragon (700/800) in defence mode"  
  
Nicola was surprised  
  
"What a deck he has. But now I play my usual trick. Monster slayer"  
  
Nicola looked at her deck and discarded 5 monsters from it. Michael smiled, knowing what was coming  
  
"I now sacrifice my monster to summon the Undertaker! (2000/1200)"  
  
A man in a long coat, a shovel and a sword appeared on the field with an attack power of 2500  
  
"Attack James's Gilasaurus"  
  
Nicola's monster was about to attack when it was stopped. Her monster glowed  
  
"What?"  
  
James smiled  
  
"It's the special ability of my monster. I can paralyse one monster on the field"  
  
Sean drew his card   
  
"I now play Monster Reborn to revive my Dancing Fairy. Then I sacrifice it and my face down monster to summon the Buster Blader! (2600/2300)"  
  
A heavily armoured man appeared on the field  
  
"Attack Nicola's monster now!" 


	5. The Clash of the Elites

The Clash of the Elites  
  
Sean's monster was about to strike when it was stopped and chains wrapped around it. Nicola smiled  
  
"The Shadow Spell. Traps one monster and reduces its attack power by 700"  
  
Nicola looked at Michael.  
  
"You do the rest"  
  
Michael nodded and he drew his card  
  
"I now summon the Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in attack mode. Knock down his Buster Blader!"  
  
Michael's monster destroyed Sean's Buster Blader and his life points dropped to 1900. Michael looked at Sean  
  
"Patrician of Darkness, finish him!"  
  
Michael's monster didn't move  
  
"What?"  
  
James' Invitation to the Dark Sleep pointed his hand at Michael's monster and James smiled as he drew his card  
  
"I now sacrifice my Troop Dragon and my Gilasaurus to summon the Wizard of Life (2300/1600) in attack mode!"  
  
Michael was stunned  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A monster with a mad effect. Destroy Michael's Patrician of Darkness!"  
  
Michael's monster was blasted to pieces and his life points dropped to 1700 and James looked to his deck  
  
"I can now summon a monster with 1000 attack points or less. I summon the Giant Germ (1000/100) in defence mode"  
  
Nicola drew her card  
  
"I play Tribute to the Doomed by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy a monster of my choosing. I choose your Invitation to the dark Sleep!"  
  
James's monster was wrapped up and pulled into the ground.  
  
"And now. Undertaker attack his Wizard of Life!"  
  
Nicola's monster was about to attack when it was blasted from the air. Sean had a card face up  
  
"Gun Turret. Destroys one attacking monster. And now you are wide open. I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700). Attack her life points now!"  
  
Alpha was about to attack when something destroyed it.   
  
"What the?"  
  
Michael's Headless Knight had destroyed Alpha and Sean's life points dropped to 1850  
  
"And now Sean I play Jinzo #7 (500/400) in attack mode to hit your life points directly!"  
  
Sean was knocked back thanks to the direct attack, his life points dropped to 1350. James drew his card  
  
"I summon the Summoner of Illusions (800/900) then I will sacrifice him to summon the Humanoid Drake Worm (2200/2000) in attack mode! Destroy Nicola!"  
  
Nicola smiled as she pulled a face down card up, and discarded two cards from her hand  
  
"No!"  
  
James' monsters was placed face down. It was Darkness Approaches  
  
"Now they can't attack for now"  
  
Sean drew his card  
  
"I have a solution. I play Light of Intervention, which means no monsters can hide"  
  
James's Drake Worm was placed back up unto the field  
  
"I now place a monster in defence mode and I summon the Blue Winged Crown (1600/1200) in attack mode. Monster Reborn to revive my Buster Blader. Take down Michael's Fiend Megacyber!"  
  
Michael's monster was slashed down the centre and his life points dropped to 1300. Michael drew his card and he smiled  
  
"Sean, this game is over already. I reveal, Just Desserts"  
  
Sean's life points dropped to 350, and James dropped to 1000  
  
"And now, Jinzo #7 attack his life points directly!"  
  
Jinzo hit Sean head on and his life points dropped to 0. Michael and Nicola smiled  
  
"Thank you Mike"  
  
Michael walked to Sean  
  
"My prize"  
  
Sean reluctantly gave over his locator cards  
  
"I now have…"  
  
He looked at Nicola and he thought to himself  
  
'28 locator cards'  
  
Nicola took hers as well and she thought to herself  
  
'35 Locator cards. I must be in the lead'  
  
Nicola was in the lead with 35. Kiaba had 31, Yugi had 28 tied with Michael. Darren had 27 and Reynolds had 26. Balfour had 24, Andrew had 22 and Joey had 20  
  
Kiaba had just finished a duel and he picked up 5 locator cards. It was 4:00 in the morning  
  
"Now I'm on 31. I should be in the lead by now"  
  
Bakura was standing in a dark alley, his face covered in the dark. Something glowed in his chest area  
  
"Yugi and Kiaba thought they could defeat me! Well they were wrong. I cannot be destroyed. It is impossible. And there is the man I want to see."  
  
Bakura walked to Kiaba and said in his light English accent  
  
"Hello Kiaba"  
  
Kiaba turned to him  
  
"Well, if it isn't the weak man with the spirit in him"  
  
"The spirit is gone and I now challenge you to a duel!"  
  
Kiaba smiled  
  
"Alright then. I need to extend my lead at the top"  
  
Kiaba and Bakura readied their decks and their duel disks.   
  
"5 locator cards on this one"  
  
"When I take them from you…!"  
  
His voice deepened and his face turned dark. The Millennium circle reappeared around his neck  
  
"You soul will be banished, just like you banished mine to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Bakura laughed, but Kiaba wasn't shaking. Bakura drew first  
  
"As you can see Bakura. I'm not intimidated"  
  
"You will be Kiaba. I summon the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1300/1800) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Kiaba drew his card  
  
'Ok, a weak monster on the field, so his face down cards must be trap cards or magic cards. I had better hold back for now`  
  
"I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in attack mode and two cards face down. And a monster face down in defence mode"  
  
Bakura drew  
  
'He didn't take my bait. Pity. I'll just have to put down something he'll want to attack'  
  
"I now sacrifice my Gross Ghost to summon the Reaper of the Cards (1380/1930) in attack mode!"  
  
Kiaba lowered his eyebrows  
  
'I don't get this'  
  
"Destroy his face down card on the right!"  
  
Bakura's monster put a hole in the card and it was the Gift of the Mystical Elf  
  
"Damn it"  
  
"Sorry Kiaba, but you will have to do better than that"  
  
"A silly monster like that can't compare with my monster. La Jinn attack his monster now!"  
  
Kiaba's monster destroyed Bakura's monster and his life points dropped to 1520. Bakura drew his next card  
  
"I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword (1550/800) in attack mode and I activate my face down card. Card of Safe return. Each time a monster is specially summoned I get to draw an extra card. Then I reveal my second face down card. Hinotama to inflict 500 life points damage!"  
  
A firestorm struck Kiaba and his life points dropped to 1500.  
  
"I end my turn with a card face down"  
  
Kiaba drew his card  
  
"I activate my face down card. Fissure!"  
  
Bakura's monster was destroyed and he laughed  
  
"La Jinn attack and finish this duel!"  
  
Bakura was knocked down by the attack but his life points only dropped to 620  
  
"What!"  
  
Bakura had a card face up on the field  
  
"Chop block. Halves any life point damage I receive. And now Kiaba, you have made it possible for me to summon the Dark Necrofear (2200/2800)!"  
  
Kiaba was stunned  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Necrofear, destroy his La Jinn!"  
  
The Necrofear fired its eye beams at Kiaba's monster and it was wiped out. Kiaba's life points dropped to 1100.   
  
"And since The Necrofear was specially summoned I get to draw a card and activate it"  
  
Bakura drew and he smiled  
  
"I now play the Dark Door. So we can only attack once per turn and a final card face down"  
  
Kiaba drew his card and he laughed  
  
"Bakura, this match is over. I flip my Lord of Dragon's (1200/1100) into attack mode and I play the Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500)!"  
  
Two of Kiaba's most powerful monsters appeared on the field  
  
"Attack his Necrofear now!"  
  
Bakura smiled  
  
"Reveal face down card, Curse of Aging!"  
  
The attack points of both Blue Eyes White Dragon's were reduced by 500. Bakura's Necrofear was destroyed but Kiaba's Blue Eyes returned to 3000 and came to Bakura's side of the field. Kiaba was stunned  
  
"I remember this"  
  
"Yes and you will remember this for a long time. Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy his Blue Eyes!"  
  
Bakura's Blue Eyes easily took out Kiaba's monster and his life points dropped to 600. Kiaba was seething but Bakura just laughed  
  
"How sad. The monster you love so much is now gone and another one is on my side of the field"  
  
Kiaba drew his card  
  
"I now activate Brave Sacrifice which allows me to sacrifice a monster and summon a stronger monster from my opponents deck. I choose, your Dragon Seeker "  
  
The Dragon seeker (2000/2100) appeared on Kiaba's side of the field and Bakura was not happy  
  
"This can't be"  
  
Bakura's Blue eyes was destroyed and Kiaba narrowed his eyes  
  
"This is what you get, when you dishonour the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Dragon Seeker, attack his life points now!"  
  
Bakura was knocked off his feet by the monsters attack and his life points dropped to 0. Bakura's spirit side was gone again. Kiaba towered over him  
  
"Your locator cards!"  
  
Bakura gave him his 5-locator cards  
  
"Now I'm in the lead!"  
  
Reynolds and Darren had split up to make a final attempt at the goal. Balfour was doing the same and he came around a corner and he went head first into Reynolds. They both fell back a bit  
  
"You ok mate"  
  
"Yeah fine"  
  
Reynolds rubbed his head and he looked at Balfour  
  
"How many Locator cards you got?"  
  
"22"  
  
"I have 27. You up for a match?"  
  
"Of course. 4 locator cards"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
They readied their duel disks and drew their cards. Balfour drew first  
  
"One card face down and I play the Kycoo the ghost Destroyer (1800/700) in attack mode"  
  
Reynolds drew his card  
  
"Spirit Ryu (1000/1000) in attack mode! And I will place a monster face down"  
  
"Perfect, you activated my trap, Light of Intervention"  
  
Reynolds monster was turned face up, showing the Lord of Dragon's (1200/1100). Reynolds smiled  
  
"Wasn't much of a surprise anyway was it? I will discard a dragon monster from my hand to increase my monsters attack points to 2000. Destroy his Kycoo!"  
  
Balfour's monster was burnt to cinders and his life points dropped to 1800. Balfour drew  
  
"I now summon the Serpentine Princess (1400/2000) in attack mode. Attack his Spirit Ryu now!"  
  
Balfour's monster sliced through Reynolds monster and his life points dropped to 1600.  
  
"I finish with a card face down"  
  
Reynolds drew his card  
  
"Ok, I will sacrifice my Lord of Dragon's to summon the Sky Dragon! (1900/1800) Attack his Serpentine now!"  
  
Again David's monster was burnt to a crisp and his life points dropped to 1300. Balfour revealed his face down card  
  
"Last Will. It allows me to summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less. I summon the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1300/1800) in attack mode but then I sacrifice my monster to summon Ushi Oni (2150/1950) in attack mode!"  
  
Balfour smiled as his monster reappeared on the field  
  
"Attack his Sky Dragon now!"  
  
Reynolds monster was cut to shreds and his life points dropped to 1250.  
  
"This is getting close"  
  
"Yes. We seem to be of equal talent"  
  
"Lets not go nuts. I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."  
  
"Well in that case. I'll place another card face down to end my turn"  
  
Reynolds drew his card  
  
"Not bad. I play Polymerisation to fuse the Petit Dragon (600/700) and Firegrass (700/600) to summon the Darkfire Dragon (1500/1250) in attack mode!"  
  
Dave laughed  
  
"650 attack points less than me?"  
  
"Who said I was finished. I play Salamandra!"  
  
A lick of flames swirled around Reynolds monster   
  
"Attack his Ushi Oni now!"  
  
Balfour's monster was again burnt to cinders and his life points dropped to 1250  
  
"Stalemate!"  
  
Balfour smiled as he drew his card  
  
'Damn, no monsters. But I do have this'  
  
"I now activate, Eternal Rest!"  
  
Reynolds monster was destroyed  
  
"He can win it right here"  
  
"Luckily I can't. I'll just play Swords of Revealing Light"  
  
Reynolds rolled his eyes as the swords appeared around Stephen's monsters  
  
"Oh well. It gives us both time to recuperate. Lizard Soldier (1100/800), defence mode"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
'Just what I needed. I just need the monsters to summon him'  
  
"I summon the Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode"  
  
Reynolds drew his next card  
  
"I now summon Spirit Ryu (1000/1000) in defence mode"  
  
Dave drew again and he sighed  
  
'Damn it, a 2 starred monster. Can't hurt to put it down'  
  
"I summon the Witches Apprentice (550/500) in attack mode"  
  
Reynolds drew again  
  
"I now sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2350)!"  
  
Stephen's strongest monster appeared on the field and he roared straight at David. Balfour was a little scared as Reynolds placed a card face down. Balfour drew his card  
  
"Yes. I now summon Octiclops (1800/1700) in attack mode and then I play the ritual card, the Curse of the Masked Beast to summon the Masked Beast himself (3200/1800)!"   
  
A huge and ugly monster with a tail appeared on the field. Balfour's Swords had vanished. Reynolds drew his card.   
  
"I now activate the magic card Stamping Destruction to destroy your Light of Intervention and drop your life points by 500"  
  
Balfour's life points dropped to 750  
  
"And I place a monster face down in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Balfour drew his card  
  
"Not much help. I will attack your Tri Horned Dragon with my Masked Beast!"  
  
Balfour's monster went on the attack but its attack points were lowered. Reynolds had a card face up  
  
"Level field. When a monster with higher attack points attacks my monster I can equal the attack points they have so they are both wiped out"  
  
Both monsters were destroyed  
  
"And I'm not done. Reveal face down monster card, Spear Dragon (1900/0)!"  
  
"Uh no!"  
  
"Destroy his Witches Apprentice!"  
  
Reynolds monster breathed fire at Balfour's monster and his life points dropped to 0. Balfour kicked the wall as Reynolds walked to him  
  
"Your Locator cards"  
  
Balfour gave them to him  
  
"Prefect. 31. I should be near the top"  
  
A speaker came on in the main square  
  
"Attention duellists. You remaining time in this tournament is 1 hour"  
  
Michael heard this announcement and he looked at his 38 locator cards  
  
"Nicola is bound to be ahead of me. I'll have to find her quickly."  
  
Michael looked around and he walked down a street and he came to a hotel.   
  
"She is probably sitting back and relaxing"  
  
Michael walked into the hotel and he saw Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan in the foyer  
  
"Great. Not who I was looking for…unless. Hey Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked up  
  
"How many locator cards you got?"  
  
"34"  
  
"Good job. I have 38. I heard Kiaba just won a duel so he must be in the lead"  
  
"I heard Nicola won a duel as well"  
  
"Then we had better get cracking. I challenge you. 4 Locator cards"  
  
"Agreed"  
  
Yugi changed into Yami and he smiled. They readied their decks and drew five cards  
  
"Hope you don't mind if I go first Yugi. I summon the Man Eating Treasure Chest (1600/1000) in attack mode and two cards face down"  
  
Yugi drew  
  
"I summon the Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defence mode and one card face down"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"I now activate my face down card, Monster Recovery. It allows me…"  
  
"I know what it does. I have one of them myself"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
Michael's monster vanished from the field and Michael shuffled his deck and drew the same amount he put back into his deck  
  
"I now summon Jinzo #7 (500/400) in attack mode"  
  
Yugi thought  
  
'Damn, my Trap card won't work on him and he can attack my life points now'  
  
"Jinzo #7. Attack his life points now!"  
  
Yugi was knocked back a bit due to the attack and his life points dropped to 1500. Yugi drew again  
  
"Your monster's effect may make it useful, but it is weak and vulnerable"  
  
"That's why I'm placing another card face down"  
  
Yugi looked at the card and thought  
  
'Oh great. I can't risk attacking so I'll just strengthen my forces'  
  
"I summon the Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode"  
  
Yugi's monster fell into a hole  
  
"No!"  
  
Michael's face up card was the trap hole. Yugi smiled  
  
"Good move, but I doubt any of your weak monsters can get past my Mystical elf. I'll finish with a card face down"  
  
"Maybe not, but remember I don't need to get past it. I have Jinzo #7 on the field and I have this. I summon the Giant Orc (2200/0)!"  
  
A huge ogre like monster appeared on the field  
  
"2200 attack points!"  
  
"That's right"  
  
"Well you play a trap on me. I play a trap on you. Trap hole!"  
  
Michael's monster fell into a hole and he shook his head at Yugi  
  
"Copy cat"  
  
"You give, I give"  
  
"Jinzo #7 hit his life points!"  
  
Yugi was hit again and his life points dropped to 1000. Yugi drew his card  
  
"I summon the Mystic Clown (1500/1000) in attack mode and then I activate the Magic card, Yami to increase the attack and defence of both my monsters by 300. Mystic Clown, finish off his Jinzo #7!"  
  
Michael's monster was blasted to pieces and his life points dropped to 700. Michael was not happy  
  
"I will not lose this time Yugi"  
  
Michael drew his card and he smiled  
  
"Remember, Field cards can be used by both players. I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000)!"  
  
A genie appeared on the field with 2100 attack points  
  
"Take down his Mystic Clown!"  
  
Yugi's Mystic Clown was destroyed and Yugi's life points dropped to 700.   
  
"This is tense Yugi"  
  
"I agree"  
  
Joey shouted  
  
"Go Yugi"  
  
"I place another card face down and a monster in defence mode"  
  
Michael drew his card  
  
"Nice. I now summon the Witty Phantom (1400/1300) in attack mode and I'll equip him with the Sword of Dark Destruction to raise its attack power by 400 points and with Yami on the field it is further increased by 300. Then one card face down. Destroy his Mystical Elf!"  
  
Michael's monster was about to attack when it was caught on something  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spellbinding circle!"  
  
"Uh no!"  
  
"And now I sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100)!"  
  
Michael's eyes widened but he smiled  
  
"Activate face down card. Block attack!"  
  
Yugi's monster was placed into defence mode and Yugi sighed  
  
"That buys you time"  
  
"Enough time. I now sacrifice both of my monsters to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)!"  
  
Joey was stunned  
  
"My Red Eyes"  
  
"Not your Red Eyes. My Red Eyes. I will also activate Metal Morph to increase my monsters attack power by 400 and it will make him the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800/2400)!"  
  
Michael's monster roared  
  
"Destroy his Dark Magician!"  
  
Michael's dragon fired its attack and Yugi's monster didn't stand a chance. Yugi's life points dropped to 400. Yugi drew his card  
  
"One card face down. That ends my turn"  
  
Michael laughed  
  
"I will attack you with my Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon. Finish him!"  
  
The Red Eyes was about to attack when a monster appeared on Michael's side of the field. It was La Jinn  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Yugi had a card face up  
  
"Hidden Favour. It allows me to bring back a monster on my opponents side of the field in attack mode"  
  
"What good does that do you?"  
  
"I'll show you. Reveal Mirror Force!"  
  
Michael was horrified as his Red Eyes and La Jinn were destroyed, taking his life points to 0. Michael fell to his knees and he gave Yugi his 4 locator cards. Yami changed back to Yugi  
  
"That was a great duel" 


	6. Tired Eyes

The Tired Eyes  
  
There was only 30 minutes of duelling left. It was coming back to 12:00 noon and Nicola was still in the lead with 49 locator cards. Kiaba had 44, Yugi had 38, Darren had 37 Michael had 34, Reynolds had 30 and Balfour had 29. Nicola was having a smoke in her usual spot, outside a grocers. She spotted Darren across the street and she smiled  
  
"Just the man. I need my revenge. Darren!"  
  
Darren looked up and he saw her. He smiled as Nicola stood on the roof of a car. Darren stood on a car, opposite her and he readied his disk  
  
"How many you want to wager. Or should I say lose Nicola"  
  
"3 only."  
  
"3! I'm wagering 5. Match it"  
  
"Fine then. 5 It is"  
  
"Who ever wins this, wins the tournament"  
  
Darren drew first  
  
"I summon the UFO Turtle (1400/1200) in attack mode and I play Molten Destruction!"  
  
The field was then covered with Lava and Darren smiled  
  
"The heat is on"  
  
Nicola smiled as Darren placed a card face down. Nicola drew  
  
"I summon a monster in defence mode and I place one card face down"  
  
Darren looked at the card  
  
"UFO Turtle, attack the face down card!"  
  
Nicola laughed   
  
"Reveal face down card. Castle of Dark Illusions (930/1930) and the Dark Energy. It increases the attack and defence of my monster by 300"  
  
Darren's monster hit the castle but nothing happened. Darren's life points dropped to 1670. Nicola drew  
  
"That's what you get for being reckless. Now, allow me to show you how its done. I summon the Crass Clown (1350/1400) in attack mode and one card face down. Remember what happened last time"  
  
Darren smiled  
  
"You really think I'm that stupid? I summon the Robotic Knight (1600/1800) in attack mode. Attack her monster now!"  
  
Darren's monster was about to attack when it changed direction to the Castle of Dark Illusions. Nothing happened again and Darren's life points dropped to 1540. Nicola shook her head  
  
"Darren you are too reckless. I now switch the position of my Crass clown into defence mode to make you UFO Turtle return to you hand"  
  
Darren's monster vanished from the field  
  
"And now I summon the Dream clown (1200/900) and added with Polymerisation. I can summon Bickuribox (2300/2000)!"  
  
A large Jack in the box appeared on the field with an Axe  
  
"And I change the Dark Energy to my Bickuribox to make its power 2600. Attack his Robotic Knight!"  
  
Darren's monster was cut down the middle and his life points dropped to 1240. Darren drew his card  
  
"I summon a monster in defence mode and I summon the Darkfire Soldier (1700/1150) in attack mode and end my turn"  
  
Nicola looked at the card and she drew  
  
"Excellent. I play the Dark Piercing Light!"  
  
Darren's monster was turned face up and it was a huge wall of fire  
  
"What is that!"  
  
Darren laughed  
  
"One of my newest monsters. The Firewall. (0/2400) It has 2600 defence points, but for every fire monster with 1500 attack points or more on the field, it gains an extra 200 defence points and all fire monsters can't be targeted unless the Firewall is destroyed."  
  
Darren's Darkfire Soldier jumped to behind the firewall. The defence points of the monster were only 2400  
  
"Damn. I have to make my Bickuribox stronger. I have to pass"  
  
Darren drew his card  
  
"Giga Tech Wolf (1200/1400) in attack mode"  
  
The Firewall's flames intensified and its defence power increased to 2600. Darren smiled  
  
"You can't stop my wall of fire"  
  
"Watch me!"  
  
Nicola noticed the defence points of the monster were only 2600. She drew her card and she smiled  
  
"I play Monster Slayer"  
  
"Oh dear god"  
  
Nicola discarded 5 monster cards from her deck and shuffled her deck  
  
"And now I sacrifice my Castle of Dark Illusions to summon the Undertaker (2000/1200)!"  
  
Darren wasn't sure about that move. But the Undertakers attack power rose to 2500. Darren laughed  
  
"It isn't strong enough"  
  
"Who said I was finished? I play Point to Point Transfer. I take off 600 attack points of my Bickuribox to add to my Undertaker. Destroy his Firewall!"  
  
The Undertaker spilt the Firewall and it was destroyed. Darren raised his eyebrows  
  
"Impressive. Pity that card only works for one turn. For now I sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500)!"  
  
Darren's monster roared as it appeared on the field  
  
"Take out her Bickuribox!"  
  
Darren's monster easily burned Nicola's monster and her life points dropped to 1300.  
  
"And now, finish her Undertaker!"  
  
Again Darren's monster easily annihilated Nicola's Undertaker and her life points dropped to 400. Nicola was stunned  
  
"Two attacks?"  
  
"If my opponent has two monsters on the field I can attack twice"  
  
Nicola drew her card  
  
"Perfect. I play the Dark Magic Curtain and the trap Card, Doubting Power"  
  
Darren was confused  
  
"I used this card in our last duel. But I didn't use Doubting Power. It means I get to choose who uses the effect of a magic card if we can both use it. I say that only I can use this effect. And I give up half my life points to summon the Dark Necromancer (2400/2000)!"  
  
A ghost life creature appeared on the field  
  
"In defence mode"  
  
Darren drew his card and he laughed  
  
"Perfect. I am going to win this duel and the tournament. I play Dragon's Rage!"  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"It means that if I target a monster in defence mode, the difference will be calculated between my attack points and your defence points. Tyrant Dragon, finish her!"  
  
Darren's monster easily took out Nicola's monster and she fell unto the hood of the car. Her life points hit 0. Darren smiled as claps came from the crowd. Darren walked to Nicola and Nicola gave him his 5 locator cards  
  
"Excellent. I know have 41. I just need one more duel"  
  
An alarm went off in the city and someone spoke  
  
"Attention, all duellists competing in the Battle City 24 hours Tournament, please report to Domino Square"  
  
Nicola smiled  
  
"Sorry Darren, times up"  
  
Nicola walked off and Darren followed.   
  
Michael was in the square already with Yugi and Joey behind him. Michael looked at his watch  
  
"12:00 noon. The tournament is over"  
  
Reynolds was there and Darren walked to him  
  
"How did you do?"  
  
"I'll tell you later"  
  
Sean and Andrew were there. Balfour walked up to behind them  
  
"How did you guys do?"  
  
Andrew held up 27 locator cards. Sean up 26. Balfour held up 31  
  
"Good job"  
  
The rest of the duellists made it into the square and Kiaba stood on a the top of some steps  
  
"Welcome Duellists. You have all done well and you all look very tired. You must have been up all night duelling"  
  
Everyone nodded  
  
"Now it is time to announce the winners of the Battle City 24 Hours Tournament. In 5th position is Michael Kernaghan with 38 Locator cards."  
  
Everyone clapped as Michael walked up to Kiaba  
  
"£1,000,000 cheque in there"  
  
Michael walked back down to his position  
  
"In 4th place is Darren Coey with 42 Locator cards"  
  
Darren walked up and he got a £2,000,000 cheque. Darren smiled and walked back into the crowd  
  
"In 3rd place is Yugi Motto with 43 Locator cards!"  
  
Yugi walked up and Kiaba gave him a £2,500,000 cheque.  
  
"Better luck next time Yugi"  
  
Yugi sneered at him and walked back into the crowd  
  
"And now Ladies and Gentlemen. It seems that we have a tie for the top spot. It is between me and Nicola"  
  
Nicola was stunned and she looked at Darren who just smiled  
  
"Sorry I cost you the title"  
  
"You will be"  
  
Nicola looked up at Kiaba  
  
"I suggest this be settled with one final match!"  
  
Nicola smiled  
  
"I'm all too happy to do it"  
  
They readied their duel disks and the life point scanners read 4000. Everyone looked up  
  
"This will be good"  
  
Kiaba drew first  
  
"First I summon Master and Expert (1200/1000) in attack mode. One card face down and a monster card face down"  
  
Nicola drew her card  
  
"I summon the Dragon Zombie (1600/0) in attack mode!"  
  
Nicola's monster fell into a hole and she looked down  
  
"Uh no!"   
  
She saw Kiaba with a trap card.   
  
"Trap hole. Damn you Kiaba. I'll just place a monster in defence mode then I play the Dark Piercing Light."  
  
Kiaba's monster was flipped face up and it was Hane Hane (450/500)  
  
"Uh no!"  
  
Nicola's face down monster returned to her hand. Kiaba shouted  
  
"Master and Expert, Hane-Hane. Attack her life points directly!"  
  
Nicola was hit by Kiaba's monsters and her life points dropped to 2350. Nicola drew her card  
  
"I now play the Armoured Zombie (1500/0) in attack mode and one card face down in defence mode. Destroy his Master and Expert now!"  
  
Nicola's monster easily sliced through Kiaba's monster and his life points dropped to 3700. Kiaba smiled as he drew  
  
"I now summon the Rogue Doll (1600/1000) in attack mode. Take out her Armoured Zombie!"  
  
Kiaba's Rogue Doll easily blasted Nicola's monster and her life points dropped to 2250. Nicola smiled  
  
"I now reveal my face down monster the Red Moon Baby (700/1000)!"  
  
Kiaba laughed  
  
"What is that supposed to be?"  
  
"Watch. For now I also play Demotion. If I equip it to a certain monster I can reduce the stars it has by 2. So now I can summon The Patrician of Darkness (2000/1300)!"  
  
Kiaba was stunned  
  
"Red Moon Baby, destroy his Hane Hane!"  
  
Nicola's monster disposed of Kiaba's monster with ease and his life points dropped to 3350. Kiaba's Hane Hane then appeared on Nicola's side of the field  
  
"What the?"  
  
"It's the effect of my monster. I destroy a monster I get it for the duel and the effect of Hane Hane is now activated"  
  
Kiaba's Rogue Doll returned to his hand  
  
"Patrician of Darkness, hit his life points now!"  
  
Kiaba was knocked back by the attack and his life points dropped to 1350. Nicola laughed as she placed a card face down. Kiaba drew his card. He smiled  
  
"I play Monster Reborn to revive my Rogue Doll. Then I play the Mystic Lamp, which allows me to summon La Jinn (1800/1000). And finally I sacrifice them both to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!"  
  
Kiaba's strongest monster roared as it appeared on the field and Nicola took a step back  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon…"  
  
"Hold it Kiaba, reveal Zero Gravity!"  
  
All the monsters changed their positions. Kiaba sighed  
  
"Oh well. I'll pass my turn for now"  
  
Nicola smiled  
  
"I'll now sacrifice my Hane Hane to summon the Undertaker (2000/1200) in attack mode. And I play two monster Slayer Magic Cards"  
  
Nicola discarded 10 monsters from her deck and her Undertaker's attack power rose to 3000.  
  
"Stalemate"  
  
Kiaba drew his card and he smiled  
  
"It won't be a stalemate for long. I play Elf's Light to increase my Blue Eyes attack power by 400. Destroy her Undertaker!"  
  
Nicola's monster was blown to pieces and her life points dropped to 1850. Nicola drew her card and she smiled  
  
"I now sacrifice both my monsters on the field to summon the Dark Necromancer (2400/2000) and guess who I'm going to summon first?"  
  
Nicola's ghost like monster appeared on the field and her monster reached into the ground to revive the Undertaker, in defence mode and with half its attack points. Nicola held up two cards  
  
"I now activate Stop Defence and the magic card Spiritualist Median. I can discard any number of cards from my graveyard and for each time I do. My monster gains 300 extra attack points and I will discard 6 cards from my graveyard to make my Undertaker's attack power rose 3400 but Nicola discarded another card from her graveyard to increase her monsters attack power to 3600. Kiaba was horrified  
  
"My Blue Eyes"  
  
"Will be defeated. Undertaker, finish his monster now!"  
  
Nicola's monster sliced down Kiaba's Blue Eyes and his life points dropped to 1150. Kiaba looked at Nicola's second monster and Nicola smiled  
  
"Dark Necromancer. Destroy his life points now!"  
  
Kiaba was knocked off his feet and his life points hit 0. The crowds cheered as Nicola smiled. Kiaba shook his head and gave Nicola her check  
  
"Here's your £5,000,000."  
  
Kiaba stormed off as an announcer spoke to the crowd  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the new world champion. Nicola Mc Caughy!"  
  
Nicola waved to the duellists who whistled at her. Michael walked off and he sighed  
  
"Damn it" 


End file.
